Stacey
Personality Stacey is energetic, bright and hotblooded. She's a little good in her grades, B's and A's, and she does get annoyed sometimes, even sometimes by Runa. But she does get curious when she wants to. She is strong-willed in battle as a fairy. She seems to have feelings for Leo". Her known catchphrases are "Awesome!", "I'm gonna make this awesome!" and "Bring on the awesomeness!". Stacey is a shy and sweet girl with a lot of imagination.She is very creative and is willing to stand up to people who are mean.Stacey is just like her mom,brave and nice and tomboyish but changes her tomboyish ways in some seasons. Appearence She has pale skin with long glossy and shiny black hair and with small black eyes like her mothers.She has salmon pink lips and Stacey sometimes blushes a lot when she's embarrassed. Profile * Full Name: Stacey Marie Lynch *Birthdate: April 25 *Talent(s): Singing, Dancing, Surfing * Hobbies:Surfing, Singing, listening to music,painting, * Favorite food(s): Pizza, cupcakes, Noddles, Sweets, Pasta * Favorite genre of music: Pop/Rock * Favorite movie(s): Fantasy, Comedy, romantic * Favorite place(s): Paris, L.A, Mexico * Bestfriend(s):Sereni (Older Sister) Zora, Zoe,Skyla * Favorite Color: Silver, Yellow, Pink, White *Favorite Pet: Horse, Cat *Loves: Singing, Dancing, Surfing *Hates: Waiting for ever, Being rude or people being rude *Fears: Heights, Scary Movies coming to life, Bugs Except Butterflies *Favorite subjects: Art, Music, Dancing, technology Biography Ever since Stacey was little she always wanted to be a "fairy", she told all her friends that she was going to become a fairy but the all laughed except for her older sister Sereni and their best friends Zora, Skyla, and Zoe who also wanted to be a Fairy. They alway went to the balcony and every night they would wish on a shooting star that they would become a fairy or that a fairy would come. A few years later Sereni was 14 and Stacey was 13 they where still wishing on shooting stars, one night they went to the park a few days after their 14th and 13th birthdays and they saw something wierd flying to they woods and Stacey said "Maybe it's a fairy we always wished that we would be come on or that one would come" And Sereni said "Maybe lets follow it we don't have to be home until 11:49". So they followed the Fairy who turned out to be Roxy from the Winx Club. On their way to the woods they called Zora, Zoe, and Skyla and they met Sereni and Stacey at the being of the woods and they went on following they fairy who didn't notice them, then a beast came and attacked them and saw them they screamed and thought that it would eat them but Roxy then saw them tried to save them from the beast and the beast pushed Roxy flying through the air and landing in bushes.Stacey was so frightened like he rest but she tried to stand up to they best like the rest and then out of no wear the built a sheild that blocked the beast attack and it went right back to the beast thats when they found out they had powers. Gallery Bases (5).png|Don't Hide it winx_zenith_travelix_wings_by_anazgred-db217uz.png|Stacey 's travalix Bases (95) - Copy.png|Stacey ice skating Category:WinxGirl1 Category:Fairies